Elle a les yeux revolvers
by OmbreCendre
Summary: James aime Lily. Il la regarde et la détaille, et l'aime chaque jour un peu plus fort. Un Song OS avec la chanson "Elle a les yeux revolvers" de Marc Lavoine, tout migon, tout guimauve, tout James Potter et Lily Evans.


_**UN PEU SPÉCIALE , ELLE EST CÉLIBATAIRE , LE VISAGE PÂLE , LES CHEVEUX EN ARRIÈRE , ET J'AIME ÇA ,**_

James la regardait...Elle rigolait avec ses amies au bord du lac...

_**ELLE SE DESSINE SOUS DES JUPES FENDUES , ET JE DEVINE DES HISTOIRES DÉFENDUES ,**_

_**C'EST COMME ÇA ,**_

Sous l'ombre du saule cogneur , il la regardait hurler sur un petit 1 ère année de Serpentard qui avait fendu sa jupe à l'aide d'un sort.

T_**ELLEMENT SI BELLE QUAND ELLE SORT ,**_

_**TELLEMENT SI BELLE , JE L'AIME TELLEMENT SI FORT.**_

Oh oui qu'il l'aimait sa belle Lily...Tandis que Sirius et Peter complotaient contre les verts et argents et que Remus feignait de les écouter et hochait la tête tout en dévorants "Milles et une raisons d'aimer les forces du mal" . Je ne le comprenais pas...Cela faisait 40 fois

qu'il l'empruntait mais il se réjouissait de le lire à chaque fois...

Sirius semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées car il lui demanda :

"-Mais euh...Remus ? Tu peux me rappeler c'est la combientième fois que tu lis ce truc ?

-Mmhh...

-...Non parce qu'avec Peter , on s'est dit que tu pourrais nous aider à mettre des Bombabouses dans la salle commune des Serbâtards non ?

Genre à 8h00 ont..."

_**ELLE A LES YEUX REVOLVER , ELLE A LE REGARD QUI TUE ,**_

_**ELLE A TIRÉ LA PREMIÈRE , ELLE M'A TOUCHÉ , C'EST FOUTU ,**_

Elle l'avait regardé et James avait décroché de la conversation . Son regard si intense l'avait transpercé comme un flèche...Une flèche empoisonné...Une flèche empoisonnée de ce venin à la fois si délicieux et si mortelle ,

L'amour .

_**UN PEU LARGUÉE , UN PEU SEULE SUR LA TERRE ,**_

_**LES MAINS TENDUES , LES CHEVEUX EN ARRIÈRE ,**_

_**ET J'AIME ÇA ,**_

Elle rougissait tandis qu'un coup de vent malicieux soulevait les deux parties de sa jupe maintenant en lambeaux et que Cassiopée et Alice hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales sur les petits morveux qui s'enfuyaient en riant machiavéliquement .

_**À FAIRE L'AMOUR SUR DES MALENTENDUS ,**_

_**ON VIT TOUJOURS DES MOMENTS DÉFENDUS ,**_

_**C'EST COMME ÇA ,**_

_**TELLEMENT SI FEMME QUAND ELLE MORS ,**_

_**TELLEMENT SI FEMME , JE L'AIME TELLEMENT SI FORT.**_

Il rêvait peut-être , oui il rêvait de Lily Evans , d'une nuit qu'il voulait passer avec elle , des mots doux qu'il voudrait lui susurrer à l'oreille , d'embrasser avec passion sa bouche malicieuse , un baiser volé , dans l'ombre de la nuit .

_**ELLE A LES YEUX REVOLVERS , ELLE A LE REGARD QUI TUE ,**_

_**ELLE A TIRÉ LA PREMIÈRE , ELLE M'A TOUCHÉ C'EST FOUTU ,**_

_**ELLE A LES YEUX REVOLVERS , ELLE A LE REGARD QUI TUE ,**_

_**ELLE A TIRÉ LA PREMIÈRE , ELLE M'A TOUCHÉ C'EST FOUTU ,**_

Elle l'avit encore regardé . Volontairement ? James l'espèrait . Ce regard vert émeraude lui avait brûlé la joue , le coeur , l'âme...

_**SON CORPS S'ACHÈVE SOUS DES DRAPS INCONNUS ,**_

_**ET MOI JE RÊVE DE GESTES DÉFENDUS ,**_

_**C'EST COMME ÇA ,**_

Elle se dirigea vers lui , la démarche chaloupée , les joues rosies , la lèvre tremblante , le regard fuyant .

_**UN PEU SPÉCIALE , ELLE EST CÉLIBATAIRE , LE VISAGE PÂLE , LES CHEVEUX EN ARRIÈRE , ET J'AIME ÇA ,**_

"-James...Est-ce que je peux te parler ?"

_**TELLEMENT SI BELLE QUAND ELLE DORT ,**_

_**TELLEMENT SI BELLE , JE L'AIME TELLEMENT SI FORT.**_

Elle lui avait dit...

James était sur un nuage...

Et cette nuit avait été une pure merveille , un oiseau rare que tous les aventuriers cherchent et que , quand ils le découvrent , leur coeur explose de bonheur...

Voilà ce que James ressentait...

Oui , Lily était un oiseau rare , SON oiseau rare ...

_**ELLE A LES YEUX REVOLVER , ELLE A LE REGARD QUI TUE ,**_

_**ELLE A TIRÉ LA PREMIÈRE , ELLE M'A TOUCHÉ , C'EST FOUTU ,**_

Et tandis que la poitrine de la jeune fille se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration apaisée , James déposa sur ses lèvres , un baiser passioné .


End file.
